


【中译】糟糕的一天

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：这一天，在莱克特-格雷厄姆家的每个人都过得不太好。有些日子就是没办法被挽救。但这是Hanni-Verse
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 4





	【中译】糟糕的一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089688) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：惯例感谢昨天太太的授权。虽然这天过得不怎样，但最后还是HE的。

莱克特-格雷厄姆家糟糕的一天在凌晨三点开始。  
威尔喘着气，躲开了放在自己肩膀上的冰凉的手掌。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔温柔地呼唤他的名字，威尔转过身来和他面对面。  
“我醒过来了。”威尔小声说，尽管他想和他的未婚夫靠得更近，但他并没有这样做。  
他或许已经醒过来了，但梦魇还留在他的意识里。威尔还能感受到梦里刀刃撕开自己的皮肤。那里仿佛火烧般灼痛，他的身体控制不住地发抖。梦境不应该造成真实的伤害，但有时候他那过度活跃的想象力会让一切变得过于真实。  
威尔坐了起来，汉尼拔也跟着起来了。  
“今晚是什么在梦里纠缠你？”汉尼拔问，虽然他的语气听上去很真诚，但威尔还是觉得可笑。  
“食人魔。”威尔吼了一句，然后马上就后悔了。  
昏暗的卧室里，透进来外面路灯的几丝亮光，威尔看到汉尼拔脸上带上面具般的表情。  
“抱歉。”威尔小声说道。  
汉尼拔只是点点头，没有靠得更近。事实上，他正从床上离开。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“给你拿点水。你需要一些帮助入睡的东西吗？”  
威尔摇摇头，然后跳下床。“我自己去。我需要清醒一下。”  
汉尼拔想要跟上去，但他能看出来对方想花点时间整理思绪。他最后还是没遵循自己的心意，重新上了床。他躺在床上，听着威尔在楼下移动的声音。他闭上眼睛专心听着，但没一会儿就睡着了。  
**  
上一秒威尔▪格雷厄姆还拿着一杯水坐在厨房的桌子旁边，下一秒他发现有人抓住了他的手臂。威尔吓得缩了一下，当他摔倒之后才意识到自己刚才一直站着。  
“嘿，伙计，你还好吧，先生？”一道年轻的男性声音说道。  
威尔眨了眨眼，抬头看着一位警官，一个不到二十五岁的年轻人。  
“你吸了什么，先生？”  
“吸？”威尔问，同时握住了对方的手站了起来，他往四周看了看。他已经离自己家超过六个街区远了，寒冷的空气开始穿透他的棉衬衫。  
“毒品浴盐？兴奋剂？”  
突然一道亮光迎面而来，刺痛了他的眼睛。他把对方的手拍掉，而事实上，这并不是一个好主意。  
警官马上去掏自己的配枪。  
“停一下。”威尔安抚道，就像和自己的四岁儿子说话一样。“你不想这样做的。我是FBI的。我——”  
年轻的警官鼻子哼了一声，打断了威尔，但在他的手够到枪套的四合扣之前停下了动作。“对的，你不——”  
“闭嘴。”在大脑清醒之后威尔更有威严地说道。十二月的第一周，天气出奇地暖和，但由于身上只有一层棉布，他的牙齿还是冷得打战。“我是行为分析部门的侧写师。请一定要告诉我你有巡逻警车。”  
“没有。”年轻人红了脸说道。“我今天是徒步巡逻。刚好休——”  
“对，真的太好了。”威尔搓着手臂让自己暖和点。“如果对你来说都一样的话，我现在要回家了。”  
威尔看了一下街上的标志，哀叹了一声。八个街区。不远，如果不是在光着脚的情况下。威尔很庆幸这次自己不仅只穿着内裤。他开始往家的方向走去。  
“等一下！你在外面是想做什么？”警官很快赶了上来。  
“梦游。”威尔咕哝了一句。  
“我要帮你叫一辆救护车吗？”警官问道，威尔几乎要大笑出声。这孩子干这份工作肯定没满一个月。  
“我没事。”威尔说，看了对方一眼。“你可以走了。”  
“我应该确保你安全回到家，离这里远吗？”他正要拿对讲机。“我可以叫一辆警车。”  
“不！”威尔摇头道。他最不想要的就是出现在警车的后座里。“就是，不需要，好吗？”  
“好的。”警官点点头。  
他跟着走了快一个街区，然后问道，“所以在FBI工作是怎样的？”  
威尔看了眼天空，彻底明白到这一路怕是不会有救了。  
**  
威尔在房子外面停了下来。他听不到屋里有任何走动的声音。  
“我要借一下你的手机。”威尔耸了耸肩。“我不想吵醒我的儿子。”  
“好的。”他小声回了一句，边掏手机，边抬头看着房子。“我猜FBI的薪水肯定很高。”  
威尔哼了哼，“不。我和一名医生结了婚。”  
没多久，汉尼拔打开门，脸上的表情夹杂着担忧和愧疚。  
“你还好吗，威尔？”汉尼拔赶快脱下睡袍，把它披在威尔身上。  
如果警官的脸再红一点，恐怕威尔就要替他担心了。汉尼拔把他拉到屋子里，对着威尔检查了一遍。  
“谢谢。”威尔对警官说道，因为对方还没离开。“嗯，尽量不要让自己受伤。”  
“好的，嗯，”年轻人点点头。“好的。”  
等门关上之后，汉尼拔捧着他的脸，试图让它暖和起来。  
“我没事。”威尔告诉他。  
“这不叫没事。”汉尼拔摇摇头，开始搓威尔的手臂。“你想要洗澡吗？”  
威尔低头看了看自己的脚，在这次小冒险之后脏兮兮的。叹了口气，他点点头，然后跟着汉尼拔上楼去了。  
**  
接下来的几小时，威尔都是半睡半醒的状态。汉尼拔除了干看着什么也做不了。他已经很久没有感到过内疚了，还花了一点时间才意识到这种情绪。他完全不知道该怎么办。  
如果他当时没睡着，他会听到威尔离开的声音，这样自己就能阻止他了。医生用一只手沿着威尔的后背滑到他的发丝之间。当自己安全地躺在他们温暖的大床上时，威尔可能会受到伤害。  
汉尼拔没能睡着，即使他自己想要睡过去。每当他闭上眼睛后，他就会看到威尔受了伤，孤零零地躺在路边。  
**  
汉尼拔起来把闹钟关掉。他想要威尔在不翻来覆去之后有尽量多的睡眠。他快速地做了顿丰盛的早餐——香肠炒鸡蛋，然后上楼去叫醒他的男孩们。  
“爹地在哪里？”汉尼揉着眼睛起了床。  
“我正要去叫醒他。”汉尼拔说，然后把还带着睡意的小家伙抱下床。“想要帮爸爸的忙自己去洗漱吗？”  
“好的，爸爸。”小家伙瞌睡着点点头，身体靠着医生的膝盖，踮着脚尖想要亲亲。  
“乖孩子。”汉尼拔把他举过头顶，亲了一下，然后把他放下，好让他往浴室跑去。  
汉尼拔爬到床上，威尔马上转过身来，把头靠在老男人的胸膛上。  
“请告诉我昨晚发生的只是一个噩梦。”威尔埋在他的胸口含糊不清地说。  
“昨晚已经过去了。我们不应该还想着它。”汉尼拔告诉他，但两人都不相信这话。  
“所以这意思是我不会得到一场关于和杰克一起工作的训诫吗？”威尔试图发出笑声，但声音却单调而悲伤。  
“晚点吧。”汉尼拔承诺道，在威尔的发间落下一个吻。  
“我准备好吃早餐啦。”汉尼在走廊上喊道，床上的两位父亲同时发出了一声叹息。  
**  
汉尼正在帮爸爸摆桌子，这时候走廊传来一声响亮的东西摔碎的声音，还有威尔恼怒的高声喊叫：“汉尼拔！”  
两位汉尼拔快速地互相看了一眼，心里想着他们谁才是闯了祸的那个，然后很快往走廊的方向走去。  
威尔正坐在地上，抓着右边的肘关节，明显等着年纪小的那位汉尼拔。  
“我和你说过多少遍玩好之后要把你的小火车收拾好？”威尔的声音十分严厉，能听出来摔得不轻。  
汉尼的眼睛盯着几尺开外的有着蓝色和红色的火车，想着该怎么回答。而汉尼拔已经半跪在爱人身边，检查是否还有其他伤口。  
“我还在等你的回答。”威尔说，声音变得更严厉了。  
汉尼耸耸肩，不太确定他被告诉过多少次要收拾自己的玩具，但知道已经有很多次了。这时候，爸爸让爹地转了下头，问他痛不痛。汉尼想要往后退，心里想着爸爸会分散爹地的注意力好让自己可以跑回房间里去。  
“汉尼。”威尔看着迅速躲到爸爸身后的小家伙，眼睛眯了起来。  
汉尼拔检查完，扭头看向身后，“汉尼？”他伸手抓住小家伙的衣角，把他推到自己和威尔之间。“告诉你父亲你有多抱歉，然后给他一个亲亲。”  
汉尼拔把他往威尔坐在地上的方向轻轻推了推，然后站起来去拿冰袋。  
“对不起。”汉尼含糊不清地说，眼睛里含着泪。他觉得很抱歉，但更多的是因为爹地冲他大喊大叫，还受了伤。  
“如果你下次不再这样我就接受你的道歉。”威尔说，声音仍然很严肃，但已经没有刚才的锋利了。“去把小火车拿给我。”  
汉尼拿起火车，然后交到父亲的手里。  
“等我觉得你吸取教训之后，你才能拿回去。”威尔告诉他。  
汉尼嘟起嘴，“但我玩的时候不能没有托马斯。”  
“我觉得你下次会记得把你的玩具放好的。”威尔朝餐厅的方向点点头。“来吧，是时候吃早餐了。”  
汉尼安静地照着做，然后坐到自己的座位上。而爹地则消失在厨房的方向。  
威尔把小火车放在柜台上，把汉尼拔试图往他手臂上放冰袋的手打开。  
“我没事。”威尔说，藏起了因为移动手臂而想要蹙眉的表情。他心里知道那里后面会有淤痕，但在这时候他没心情去管这个。  
汉尼拔皱眉看着他。“你太固执了。”  
威尔抓狂地叹了一声，拿起装着早餐的盘子，把它们拿到餐厅去。  
在经历了清晨发生的事情后，他最不希望的就是汉尼拔觉得他连在家里摔个跤都处理不了。  
汉尼看着盘子里的炒蛋，脸上皱成一团。“我想要麦片粥。”  
“不。”汉尼拔简单地回了一句，然后把早餐分到每个人的盘子里。“那不是个适当的早餐。”  
“彼得说他就吃麦片粥做早餐。”汉尼指出道。  
“在这个家里，我们被提供什么就吃什么。”汉尼拔敲了下盘子，他对不吃饭的小孩子可没有多大容忍度。“吃早餐。现在。”  
汉尼用鼻子闻了闻，看着面前的盘子。首先爹地冲他大喊大叫，然后现在爸爸用凶巴巴的声音和他说话。他拿起叉子开始吃东西。如果他没有对今天早上发生的事情感到这么伤心的话，他可能会更享受这份早餐的。  
**  
汉尼的这一天到中饭的时候也没有得到改善。他的蓝色蜡笔断了，他们今天的点心是梨。汉尼讨厌吃梨。  
现在是午饭时间，他不得不坐在珍妮旁边，她总是想要拉他的手。他慢慢挪着屁股，直到凳子的边缘。但是她靠得更近了。  
“想和我的佩妮玩吗？”珍妮问，把一只娃娃放到餐桌上。  
“你不应该把玩具放到餐桌上。”汉尼告诉她。  
“为什么？”  
“我爸爸说的。”汉尼解释道。  
“你爸爸是个小气鬼。”她告诉他。  
汉尼皱着眉。他不喜欢她这样说自己爸爸。他想推开她，但知道这是不可能的。他想说些一样刻薄的话，然后在心里找能想到的最残忍的话。  
“我不喜欢你。”他笑着说道。  
然后珍妮开始大哭起来，乔安娜小姐走过来，让他自己一个人吃午饭。汉尼抽着鼻子，把盘子里的豌豆推来推去。至少他不用再和珍妮吃午饭了。  
**  
汉尼拔▪莱克特博士的今天也不太美妙。  
他无法把自己的挫败从心里抹去。他无法把这当做其他东西对待。他辜负了威尔。他应该保护他，但他没有做到。  
他的病人们都没有得到他的全心全意的关注，因为他的内心不断地责备当时睡过去的自己。  
如果他给了艾丽莎▪罗兰斯所需要的关注的话，他就不会让这一天变得更糟了。  
艾丽莎是一名年轻的女士，她的问题是她比其他人更想要得到关注。她因为饮食障碍而被转荐给他，但事实却是艾丽莎读了所有关于饮食障碍的自助书籍，然后厚颜无耻地模仿它们。  
“我把食物切成小块。”她说，双脚抽搐着，她总是坚称她控制不住这种颤动，但汉尼拔显然了然于心。“我试图吃下去，但后面我开始大哭，怎么也停不下来。我的朋友们只是对着我翻白眼。”  
“你觉得他们不理解你所经历的一切。”汉尼拔认识到。  
“他们不理解！”她坚持道，然后整个人仿佛化成了泪水。她第一次这样做的时候，汉尼拔还误会了试图去安抚她。而最后她只是试图爬到他的腿上。从那以后，他知道要去忽略她，只要递点纸巾就行了。“我吃了一片比萨还有四个曲奇饼干，却让我妈留下我一个人不管了。我觉得一点都不好。”  
“罗兰斯小姐，我们以前已经谈过这个了。”汉尼拔说，准备再次教育她这和挑战自己的极限无关，但实际上并没有把注意力放在她身上。  
如果他给了关注，那么在这位年轻女士给自己催吐那片比萨和曲奇的时候，他就会发现那些征兆了。  
十分钟后，汉尼拔正在联系清洁公司过来拯救他的办公室。  
他打电话给其他病人，对临时通知取消预约表示抱歉。在办公室清理干净前，他绝对没办法在里面正常呼吸。  
他可能要破例邀请自己的病人来吃晚餐了，但也知道威尔不会答应的。作为节日礼物的话，或许威尔会让自己搞定她。  
汉尼拔发现自己现在没事干了，他决定和威尔一起吃午饭应该可以挽救这一天的不幸。  
**  
汉尼拔连电话都没打，因为他知道这个点威尔肯定在自己的办公室里。他敲了敲门，然后把门打开，这时候传来一阵含糊的声音，“办公时间已经结束了。”然后看到威尔正在浏览幻灯片。  
“我希望那不是你的午饭。”汉尼拔皱眉看着威尔桌上的薯片。  
威尔吓了一跳，他的脸上刚要扬起笑容，然后就皱起了眉。  
“你不会是来检查我吧，对吗？”  
“不，威尔。”汉尼拔摇摇头，走近给了威尔一个吻。他的手指在不听话的卷发间穿梭，试图把它们压下去。“我想要和你到外面吃午饭。”  
威尔坐下来，往后靠在椅子里，在汉尼拔坐在桌子对面的时候，挑起一根眉毛看着对方。“你想要谈一下，对吗？”  
“当与爱人享用美食的时候，人们会发现交谈是不可避免的。”汉尼拔笑着耸了耸肩。  
威尔鼻子哼了哼，这让对面的老男人皱起了眉头。在两人要说点什么前，威尔办公室的门突然被打开了。  
“威尔，收拾东西。”杰克冲了进来，但在看到汉尼拔的时候僵住了。“你在这里做什么，莱克特博士？”  
“对了，你来这儿干嘛？”威尔问，突然意识到自己的未婚夫会在这里肯定是因为发生了什么事情。  
“我今天没事干了。”汉尼拔说，这意味着威尔要等一下才能知道究竟发生了什么。  
杰克看上去不太高兴，但点了点头，“如果你想要的话，很欢迎你一起来。我想开膛手回来了。”  
“我怎么能拒绝呢。”汉尼拔站起来。  
杰克离开了房间，威尔偷偷看了这位医生一眼。汉尼拔摇摇头，让探员知道不管他们将会看到什么案发现场，那都不是他的杰作。  
“下一次我应该把门锁上。”汉尼拔对着威尔的耳朵小声说道。  
“那也阻止不了他的。”  
汉尼拔对这一天的不爽在慢慢增加中。  
**  
威尔的双手在发抖。  
这位年轻女士的心脏被切除了。这做法和开膛手很像。  
凶手很享受猎物的痛苦。从他们的恐惧中得到满足。  
威尔握紧拳头，但这对阻止颤抖毫无作用。他感受到了凶手折磨这个年轻女孩时的快感。他停不下来，这让他的胃在厌恶中翻腾。他觉得自己可能要吐了。  
“威尔，你不能一直盯着看。”汉尼拔把手放在探员的肩上，却被甩了下来。  
“没关系。即使我不看，那种感觉也不会消失的。”  
汉尼拔没去理会对方生硬的语气，“我不是指这个案件。我的意思是，或许是时候停止这一切了。”  
威尔怒视着他。他咬牙切齿地说。“如果你不帮忙，那么就从这里滚。”  
“威尔？”汉尼拔问，走近对方身边，想要和威尔的眼睛对视。  
“上帝，该死的！你还不明白吗？”威尔摇着头往后退。“我不能同时应付你和案发现场。”  
“我会在家等你。”汉尼拔转过身，回到他的车子上。  
他没能在昨晚保护威尔的安全，现在他也没法阻止他获得新的梦魇。  
威尔拿下眼镜，用手捏着双眼之间。他知道汉尼拔不应该受到这样的对待，但他真的没心情去听他的那些自己不应该继续这份工作的大道理。凶手仍然在逃，很可能会制造下一名受害者，他想要试着帮忙抓到他。  
**  
汉尼的日子也没怎么改善。他被允许在彼得旁边睡午觉，但他一点都不困。他小心翼翼地和彼得不要聊得太大声，但乔安娜小姐还是让他们分开了。汉尼对此很不开心。  
小家伙坐在角落里，满脑子想着的是所有人都对自己不好，完全没有想过导致自己被罚的坏脾气。  
“你接下来会好好表现吗？”助理教师——罗西小姐问道。  
汉尼耸耸肩，拒绝看向她。他是喜欢罗西小姐的，但不是今天。  
罗西小姐叹了口气，“你这是怎么了，甜心？”  
汉尼再次耸耸肩。  
她又试了几次，最后不得不放弃。她喜欢汉尼。他是她见过的最有礼貌的小孩。其他小朋友总是叫她罗西，但汉尼坚持叫她罗西小姐。他说只叫她罗西很没礼貌。她开始还觉得很奇怪，直到她遇到了汉尼拔▪莱克特。然后一切都说得通了。  
“现在还是午睡时间。”罗西小姐说。“让我给你盖好被子睡觉，然后我会轻轻拍你的背哄你睡，好吗？”  
“好。”汉尼静静地同意道。他让罗西小姐牵着他的手，带他去自己的小床。  
**  
罗西小姐拍了拍汉尼的肩膀，然后指了指门口。小家伙立马站了起来，直直朝门口冲去。  
“爹地！”  
威尔一把抓住冲过来的小家伙，脸上露出了这几小时里第一个笑容，然后紧紧地抱住他。  
“去收拾你的东西，伙计。”威尔把他放下来，然后向助理教师走去，比起乔安娜▪桑德斯太太，他更喜欢她。“他今天表现怎样？”  
“他表现很好。”罗西告诉他，但威尔没有错过她的目光从他身上移开。  
“你帮他掩饰对他并没有任何好处。”威尔温和地说，不想直接说她说谎。  
“我——”她脸红了。“你怎么知道的？”  
“这是我另一份工作。”威尔耸耸肩。“他的父亲和我都觉得他是完美的，但我们不期待他每天表现都很完美。”  
罗西小姐苦笑着叹了口气，然后把汉尼今天发生的事情告诉了他。  
**  
“让小女孩哭的行为是很不好的。”威尔把小家伙固定在安全座椅的时候说道。“让任何人哭的行为都是不好的。”  
“对不起。”汉尼目光躲闪，就是不看他爹地的脸。  
“我希望你真的懂了。你明天可以向她道歉。”威尔告诉他。  
“不。”汉尼摇着头说。  
“不？”  
“我讨厌她！”汉尼抬起满是泪水的双眼。  
“汉尼拔！”威尔揉了揉太阳穴。他的右眼开始一阵阵突突的疼痛。  
汉尼缩在座位上。他不想再惹麻烦了。  
“回家后我们会和你爸爸谈一下这个。”威尔说，知道自己现在太懊恼了，需要一些时间冷静下来，然后再继续这个话题。  
他没理会汉尼让他不要告诉爸爸发生了什么的请求，然后上了车。  
**  
汉尼嘟嘴看着窗外。他不想爸爸知道自己不听话了。每当他不听话的时候，他爸爸就会对他皱眉。他只想爸爸对着自己笑。爹地也是，但爹地皱眉和爸爸不太一样。  
汉尼看到一面旗子在别人车窗外飘着，然后低头看了看手里的玩偶。超人穿着斗篷，还可以在风中飘扬。  
很快忘记了刚才所有的担忧，他让爹地把车窗打开。  
“你热了？”威尔问，伸手把暖气调低一点。  
“不是。”汉尼摇摇头。“我想要风。”  
威尔耸耸肩。当他还是小孩的时候，他也喜欢打开窗，感受风吹在脸上的感觉。他把车开进了他们的社区，把车窗打开了几英寸。  
没多久，他在侧视镜里看到一个又红又蓝的物体。汉尼把他的超人玩具放到了窗外。  
“汉尼，住手！”在威尔说完之前，玩偶已经飞到街上了。  
由于他们在居民区，后面的车有足够的时间绕开玩具，避免磕到他们的轮胎。在威尔迅速停下车，小跑几码远去捡玩具的时候，他们朝他按了按喇叭。他心里有点不想管这玩具了。  
“你在想什么？”威尔上车之后问道。  
“我想看看超人飞起来。”汉尼承认道。  
“所以你把它扔到窗外？”威尔在震惊中提高了音量。他开始以为是风把玩具从小家伙手里吹走了。  
“不，超人可以飞。”汉尼解释着，“我可以要回超人吗？”  
“你不会拿回它了。”威尔在拐进他们家路口的时候告诉他。“这是你今天第二个不会拿回来的玩具了，直到你能证明你可以好好珍惜它们为止。”  
汉尼放声大哭，用脚踢着副驾驶的座位背后。  
“停下来。”威尔对小家伙厉声说，把车开到他们的车道上。  
汉尼真的安静下来，但还是在大哭。  
威尔叹了一声。这是育儿书里有提到过的场景。他把汉尼从安全座椅中放下，当他的脚刚碰到地面时，立马就朝家里跑去。  
大门锁住了，他不得不等爹地把它打开。他冲进门之后径直往厨房跑去。他看到爸爸的车了，知道他会在厨房里。  
汉尼看也不看就冲向高大的男人，一把抱住了自己爸爸。  
“汉尼！”  
小家伙被父亲声音里的怒气惊到了。  
当小家伙的手抱住自己时，汉尼拔正拿着一锅开水去水槽。汉尼拔很快把意面抛到脑后，用修长的胳膊把锅子放到流理台，然后把小家伙从身上拉开，好让自己能看着他。  
“永远也不要在厨房跑来跑去！”汉尼拔严肃地看着他。“你会让自己受伤的。”  
“汉尼，我和你还没说完。”威尔边说边走进厨房。  
汉尼把自己的手臂从汉尼拔的手里挣脱开来，“你们俩都对我凶，我不喜欢你们。”  
汉尼跑出厨房，两位父亲并没有阻止他。  
汉尼拔朝威尔皱起眉，站起来和年轻人面对面。“在学校里发生了什么吗？”  
“你非常敏锐嘛，你应该去做——”威尔看到汉尼拔恼怒的眼神后停了下来。他扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个歉意的笑容。“对不起。”  
汉尼拔继续做意面去了，而威尔把汉尼老师说的还有车上发生的事情都告诉了他。  
几分钟后，他们走进了儿子的房间。房间里看上去空荡荡的，光线有点昏暗，但在一个看上去像大众汽车的帐篷里传来了轻轻的抽鼻子的声音。  
“笃笃。”当他们靠近帐篷的时候，威尔嘴里模仿着敲门的声音。  
“你们不能进来。”汉尼对着他们大喊道。  
“没事。我们可以这样说说话。”威尔坐在地上说道。汉尼拔坐在附近的小桌子上。  
“不，我不想。”汉尼说，接着是更多的抽鼻子的声音。  
“为什么不？”汉尼拔问，即使他很清楚发生了什么。  
“你们一天都对我凶巴巴的，还对我大喊大叫。”  
“我们有因为你没有做的事情对你大喊大叫吗？”汉尼拔问。  
一阵静默后，汉尼说道，“你们把我的玩具拿走了。”  
“你没有好好对待你的玩具。”威尔告诉他，他现在还不打算把它们还给他。  
“你凶我！走开！”汉尼的声音大了起来。他们今天不断地对他大喊大叫已经够坏的了，他们竟然还不觉得抱歉。  
“我们那里也不去。”威尔的声音严肃起来。他可不打算被一个四岁小鬼告诉自己要做什么。  
“汉尼，你今天过得不开心，对吗，儿子？”汉尼拔问，站得离帐篷更近了。  
“是的。”汉尼说，声音听上去既伤心又心痛。  
“你知道吗，爹地今天也过得很不开心。”威尔柔声说道，身体往后靠着墙。“事实上过得很糟。”  
“真的吗？”汉尼问。  
“真的。”  
“我今天过得也很糟糕。”汉尼拔说，对着威尔疑问的眼神。“我们必须做些什么。”  
房间里安静下来，他们都在想要怎样把这一天改变过来。  
威尔突然站起来，脸上露出大大的笑容。  
“我们可以去看圣诞灯饰吗？”威尔恳求道，尽管他并不需要这样做。“我们可以做些热巧克力然后开车去转转。”  
“这会让你今天好过一点？”汉尼拔问，把威尔的一缕卷发拨回原来的地方。  
“值得试一下。”威尔声音低沉地说，他的手伸进对方从头发落到脸颊的温暖的大手中。“汉尼？这听上去怎样？”  
“我不知道。”汉尼含糊地说。“你之前凶我。”  
“我们之前——”汉尼拔刚要说话，但很快被威尔制止了。  
“好吧，你考虑一下。”威尔一边拉着汉尼拔离开房间，一边说道。“我们去做一点热巧克力。”  
他们离开房间，汉尼拔开始准备喝的，然后很伤心的看了一眼之前准备的晚餐。  
“对不起。”威尔说，身体靠过来，看着这位老男人用牛奶，可可粉，糖和肉桂做出顺滑的酱。他把头靠在对方的肩上。“我不是故意对你这样说的。你什么也没做错。”  
“我担心你。”汉尼拔说。他手下不停，继续往里面加着牛奶。“我之前对你说过，但我不介意再重复一次。比起你拯救的那些生命，你的对我来说更重要。”  
威尔扑哧一笑，汉尼拔转身面对着他，皱着眉把他拉向自己，“就因为我对周围的人不太关心，甚至完全不放在心上，这和我对你有多关心一点关系也没有。”  
“你不会失去我的。”威尔试图安抚他，但对方脸上很明显还有疑虑。  
“昨晚之后，我没办法保证了。”汉尼拔柔声说，转身去把他们的热巧克力从炉子上拿下来。  
威尔叹了口气。  
“你想我说什么？”威尔问，对方正把热饮分装到两个旅行杯和给汉尼的带吸管的防溢杯里。  
他们的对话因为汉尼拔装好饮料而停顿了一下。最后医生叹了口气，双手撑在流理台上，没看着威尔。  
“我之前告诉过你，我相信你知道什么时候是太过了。”汉尼拔说，转身把威尔拉向自己。“我仍然相信你。”  
“我究竟做了什么才遇到了你？”威尔的双臂环抱着老男人。  
“肯定是十分令人发指的事。”  
汉尼拔吻上他，慢慢地，他的右手往上滑进对方的发丝，左手紧紧地按着威尔的后腰。当他感觉自己被别人注视之后才停了下来。他转过头看到他们儿子站在厨房门口。  
“爸爸，我可以喝点可可吗？”  
“可可是等下车上喝的。”威尔说，拿着给小家伙的五颜六色的杯子，给他递了过去。“你要和我们一起吗？”  
“这是个宝宝水杯。”汉尼皱眉说道。  
“汉尼，不要闹。”威尔警告道。  
小家伙看上去不太高兴，但还是拿着杯子喝了一口，而他爸爸去拿他们的衣服去了。嘴里热可可的味道让他嘟着的小嘴变成了笑容。  
“你明天要和珍妮道歉。”汉尼拔给儿子的大衣系上纽扣的时候说道。  
“我不想。”汉尼皱起脸。  
“年轻的绅士即使在他们不是故事伤害身边的人的时候也会道歉。”汉尼拔严肃地说，当感受到威尔的手摩挲着自己头发时，他露出了笑容。  
威尔蹲下来，给汉尼系上围巾的时候说道，“我今天对你爸爸的态度不是很好，我道歉了。”  
“你爹地是一个得体的年轻绅士。”汉尼拔忍不住调笑道。  
“是吗？”汉尼问，当他得到一个点头的回应后，他笑了起来。“好的，我会和珍妮道歉的。”  
当他的爸爸们把他拉到他们之间，然后各自亲了亲他的脸颊时，汉尼开心地大笑起来。  
他们三个不得不承认自己已经感觉好很多了，即使他们还没离开家里。


End file.
